conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren City
Warren City is the largest city in Wringo, and is located in the state of Freeso. It is connected via Canary Channel Bridge to Norman City, and is located on the southern coastline of Warren Island. It is connected also to the Canary Channel, which is brings in most of the city's income. History Warren City was founded in 1692 by early British Explorers seeking their own independence. After the British took control of the islands, it was made the regional capitol, and grew larger than the older Norman City. It became a key point for the rebels during the Wringonan Revolutionary War, and experienced massive militarization. When Wringo became an independent nation in 1709, Warren City was a nominee for capitol, but lost to Norman City. Although it did not become capitol, it grew even larger, and in 1859, surpassed Norman as the largest city in Wringo for a second time. It became a key port for Wringo during the World Wars, and also a major stop for US ships on their way to Europe. In 2006, the cities first female mayor was elected, and she won again in the 2010 elections. Cityscape Disitricts Warren City is divided into eight districts. Anchor The Anchor District is Warren City’s primary dock area, and the heaviest industrialized place in all of Wringo. It includes Wilson’s Airship Company, the oldest mass producer of airships in the world. The Anchor District also holds many of the international docks that spread Wringonan products across the globe. Melons Melons District is located in the center of Warren City, and holds most of the commercial high rises in Warren. It is a primary center of business inside the city, and also is home to Warren City Stock Exchange, the busiest in Wringo. Sometimes, some buildings never close to accommodate those who work late into the night at Warren City. Melons District borders Centre Park, the largest urban park in Wringo. Syntamia Syntamia District is Warren City’s premier gambling area, and home to the only casinos in Wringo. It houses millions who visit each year, and is home to many parks and open areas. It is the densest populated area in Warren City for all 24 hours of the day, and is sometimes referred to as “Sin District”. Casinos, strip clubs, and bars are the most common sights in the area. Glasston Glasston is the most modern area in all of Wringo, and is home to many revolutionary new technologies. It holds St. George’s Regional Hospital and most of the urban housing in Warren City. It is known to be a very safe area in Warren City, and holds most families living in Warren City. Centre District Centre District is the oldest of all districts in Warren City. North Island Park is home to the famous Stone Fort which some people say was where the real revolution started. It also is home to Inlet Island, and Centre Park. Centre District is also called the “Historical District” by many tourists inside Warren City. Arcadia Arcadia District is a district located north of Glasston. It holds many upscale homes and mansions. It is also the home of Clockwork Park and Square, which is very similar to New York’s Times Square. Arcadia is where most famous people in Warren City live, and has most of the expensive stores and restaurants in Warren City. Moore and Prince Moore District is home to a mix of commercial stores and residences. It holds most of the population of Warren City. It is also home to Moore Park and the Metro Center. Prince District is located just north of Moore, but is commonly referred to as a part of Moore District. Notable Places Infrastructure Sister Cities Category:Wringo Category:Warren City Category:Settlements